Be My Date
by beautylieswithin
Summary: Nick gets jealous that Macy is going to Winter Formal with someone else. Only to reveal his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

There was something in the air at Horace Mantis High that had everyone excited and love-struck. Even all 2 Jonas Brothers were. Why 2, you may ask. Joe Jonas had failed miserably on his trigonometry and English. So, he had to repeat Senior Year, until he passed the exams in February.

It was Winter Formal. It was 3 days before the Winter Formal, and Nick Jonas was left date-less. He sat down at the lunch table Macy was sitting waiting for Nick, who looked very stressed out, Macy had to ask what was wrong.

"Nick, are you alright?" she asked, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"No. "He said abruptly. "Everyone has a date to Winter Formal except me."

"Well, you're _Nick Jonas_ I'm pretty sure some girl would love to go with you, just keep looking" she advised.

Then, it came to Nick Jonas, as if a light had shone above his head. "Macy, _you're_ a girl. "

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am, Captain obvious." Macy replied back with a sarcastic tone.

"Well... Since I don't have a date... We could go together, ya know? Since we both don't-"he explained.

"And what makes you think I don't have a date?" Macy asked, obviously offended.

"Well... I... Erm.." Nick was stuck; he didn't think Macy would be offended.

"For your information, Nick. I happen to have a date." She announced and glared before she grabbed her backpack and stormed off somewhere else.

And so Macy Misa left Nick Jonas curious and confused at the lunch table alone.

Macy walked back to her locker from the Soccer Field, humming a familiar tune, in her matching shorts and shirt with some grass-stains, swaying her messy pony-tail, with her cleats in her hand, and a gym bag slung across her shoulder. There waiting my her locker, leaning on the wall, and his left leg up, was a very nosy Nick Jonas. She walked up to her locker, opened it, and gathered up her things.

"Hey Mace. I see you played a rough game today" He started off.

"Yup!" she answered. "This girl was really getting on my nerves, so I just had to teach her a lesson."

He chuckled. "Wouldn't want to be her. But why are you guys practicing when it's like… 68 degrees outside?"

"Hey, we still got to practice right? Plus, our first meet is in about a month, and it's our senior year!"

He smiled his crooked smile at her cuteness and enthusiasm.

"So, aren't you going to tell me who your date is?"

"Nope, I am not going to tell you." She notified not looking at him.

"C'mon, we're friends! And why won't you tell me."

"Because," she said closing her locker and looked at him "You guys would probably tease me about it."

He scoffed, "Now I got to know who it is! Is it… Van Dyke?"

She nodded her head in denial, and headed off to the school doors down the hall. He ran after her asking, "If it's not him, then who could be much worse?"

She stopped, "I'm not telling you Nick, you're just going to have to find out in 3 days."

"Fine, fine, fine… Need a ride home?" he asked, and hoped that she would mention it, or give out some hints on the way.

"Sure." She smiled, and talked along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next 3 days, Nick effortlessly looked for a date. Instead he gave his all trying to find out who Macy's date was. Joe, Macy, and Nick sat at their usually lunch table, laughing away at the old memories when Penny, came up and tapped nick on the shoulder.

"Hi Nick!" she greeted with a warm smile. Nick, unsure looked at her as if she was an alien, was nudged by Macy, urging him to go ask her to the Winter Formal. "Hey… Penny." He replied back.

"So… um… How's your lunch?" Penny asked, attempted to start up a flowing conversation.

"It's been… delicious." He said, trying to fill in the awkwardness. "Look, Penny, if you… erm, don't have a date yet, I'd be glad to take-"before he could even finish his question, she interrupted him with her squeal of excitement and hug. "Nick, I'd love to go! See you at 7 tonight!"

Nick stood there, obviously confused, as Joe and Macy were sitting in the background, mocking Penny at her reactions. "Congratulations Nick, you have got a date! It looks as though she was waiting for you to ask her all along. Aren't I right Joe?" Macy teased as she positioned herself into a thinking pose. "I think you are correct!"Joe said in the same pose. The tedious bell rang, which put an end to their laughter. "See you later guys" Joe said before he departed to his other classes.

Nick waited at Penny's doorstep in his suit with a red tie. Two adults opened the door, who Nick guessed was Penny's folks. He stepped inside, and found himself arm-in-arm with Penny. He acted surprised and amazed at how Penny looked, but he wondered how _Macy _was looking tonight. They took a couple of pictures, and headed out the door. Penny made conversations about the music she was into, and singing, and what inspired her to write. It seemed like the longest car ride _ ever, _but being the gentleman he is, he listened and replied back.

He walked through the doors of the Winter Formal, with Penny. He looked for signs of Macy, but couldn't spot her. Penny and Nick sat down at a table, waiting for it to begin. Once the principal started, the doors of the entrance flung open, and there was his brother Joe, who was locked arms with this one brunette dressed in a very tight red dress that was to her knees. Everyone gasped, and the whispers began. As the people sat down, and there was a visible for Nick, he couldn't believe it. That brunette was _Macy_.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick examined Macy from head to toe, as she and Joe was standing in front of Penny and Nick, before he said anything . Actually, _Penny_ was the one who broke the ice.

"MACY! YOU LOOK SO AWESOME!" Penny shrieked.

"Erm… Thanks" Macy replied awkwardly. "Macy, wanna dance?" Joe asked her, as he smiled. He guided her to the dance floor, as Nick watched dangerously. Joe and Macy? How come no one had told him that! He tuned out while Penny kept blabbing about how she did her hair, and her decision on the dress.

He watched as Joe and Macy swayed to slow songs, and jump to the beats. He watched jealously as Joe whispered things into her ear, which made her giggle and smile. "Nick? Aren't you going to ask me dance?" Penny asked, as she sat legged cross, glaring at him. "Yeah… Sure."He agreed and took her to the dance floor; she placed her arms around his neck and he awkwardly placed his hand on her waist. As they drifted towards Joe and Macy, and Macy could clearly see Nick.

He leaned in towards Penny's lips quickly, he waited a good long 60 seconds before letting go. As he pulled away, he glanced towards Macy, only seeing that she was too busy giggling with Joe, and didn't see him kiss Penny. However, Penny was almost hyperventilating. He waited for the song to end, then stomped right back to his seat. He was hoping if Macy saw him kiss Penny, she would at_ least _get a bit jealous.

A while later, Joe and Macy left the dance floor, and Macy joined Nick, who was abandoned by Penny. "Lovely night isn't it?" She asked. He scoffed in his replied. "Like you would care" He spat. Taken back a bit, Macy had to go on with the conversation. "Okay… Where's Penny?" She asked, looking around, then spotted her dancing _very_ closely with some other boy. "How come she's dancing with someone else? I thought you guys went together?" "It's all because of _ you_" He said coldly, as he was looking around, anywhere but Macy. "What the hell is your problem Nick?" Not even looking at her, he got up and murmured something, and left.

Macy had returned to the Lucas's house around 10 o'clock P.M with Joe. They were going to go get some ice cream after the Winter Formal, but Joe needed to return home for a bit to find his gift card. She sat on the couch, waiting patiently. Hearing foot-steps descending from the stairs, she turned around, only finding Nick. "What're you doing here?" He asked, rudely. She threw him a dirty look, and answered, "Waiting for Joe." She didn't take her eyes off him, as he walked in the kitchen looking for something. She walked up to him and asked, "What is the matter with you tonight, Nick? Usually you're all polite and-"

"What's wrong with_ you_? Going to Winter Formal with _Joe._" Nick said. "It's Joe!"She stated. "Nothings wrong with him, he's your freaking brother!"

"Whatever." He muttered. "He's probably just using you to get Stella jealous or something." Now Macy was offended. "Not everything is about making people jealous Nick!" "Well, let me state out the obvious. Joe is left behind to repeat Senior Year, and Stella is out in college. I'm pretty sure Joe would want to show Stella some pictures of you guys have a good time." Nick explained, his feelings poured out. He had to resist the urge to just swoop Macy up and give her a kiss. Nowadays, Nick Lucas didn't know what he wanted or felt. "How _dare _you say that!"She scolded. "I can't believe you think the Winter Formal is all about going with someone you have a crush on. Sometimes people go with each other to have _fun,_ Nick. Not everything is about love!" She fought the tears, holding them back, showing no signs of weakness. She wasn't going to let Nick get away with this.

"That's ridiculous." He answered back. "Or are you just mad at me because I rejected you? I'm sorry if the Rockstar can't face rejection. But if it's in that case, next time you could ask me before anyone else does! Instead of asking me because you have no one else to go with." She said. "It's not that." Nick said monotonously.

"Really, Nick. You couldn't be happy for me, at least once! When someone actually wants to go with_ me_, Macy Misa. You just had to go and ruin the night with your negative attitude!" He stayed silent. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous, nor letting Macy be sad. She couldn't hold it back anymore, tears were streaming down as she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Thanks for being the good friend you are."She sarcastically complimented.

He stared at the ground. He couldn't bring his eyes up to reach hers, which were probably filled with tears. Macy moved her feet toward the door, and as she turned the doorknob, she informed, "Thanks for ruining my only night Nick. The one night where I actually felt wanted." And so, she closed the door, waiting outside. She quickly txted Joe, asking him to come downstairs and take her home. She leaned on the closed door, letting her tears out. What was up with Nick?

After he heard the door slam, Nick slammed his hands on the counter top. Why was he feeling like this? So out of control! He heard footsteps down the stairs and out the door. Nick dragged himself upstairs, pondering himself of his actions.

10 minutes later, he heard footsteps running upstairs. He lifted his head from his bed to see Joe, standing in front of him. "What the hell dude!" he asked. Nick just gave him a glare, and turned his back on him. "Macy was really upset, she told me everything. Dude, if you had a crush on Macy, you should've told me and-" Nick interrupted him. "I DON'T LIKE MACY!" "Then why were you acting all jealous?" Joe questioned. " I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" After a minutes, Nick surprised Joe with the calmness, "Is she… alright?" "Yeah… I guess. But just like.. treat her right. She deserves better as a friend. "


	4. Chapter 4

It's two days before Christmas, and Nick Lucas hasn't talked to Macy ever since the night of Winter Formal. It wasn't very hard to avoid Macy because students of Horace Mantis High had 3 weeks of winter vacation. Stella, who had come home from college, visited the firehouse plenty of times, with Macy tagged along. Whenever Stella and Macy were there, Nick always had 'something' to do. It was a Lucas family tradition for to have a big banquet dinner on Christmas Eve. They invite their friends and family, and host a banquet at a restaurant. There's no doubt that Nick would be able to miss that.

Nick was stuck in a restaurant with joyful and jolly friends and family, while he was still in a sour mood. He kept on wondering_ why_ he felt so jealous that Macy went with Joe. Usually Nick Lucas was in-control of his feelings, of his actions, but nowadays, he didn't know what he was doing. Whenever someone mentioned Macy, he would start to blush, start thinking about her smile, how it would be like kissing her, but then he would wash away the thoughts. And so while he stood in the restaurant, watching Macy laugh with the people she was with, he wanted to be there, the one making her laugh, but didn't want any awkwardness. As he saw her coming towards him or in the same direction as him, he would always move himself elsewhere.

Macy noticed the avoidance Nick was giving her. Even though it was disappointing that he was avoiding her, she decided to ignore it. But at that Christmas Eve dinner party, she couldn't take it anymore. She tried moving towards him, wanting to talk, but he just kept moving away. Joe advised Macy that Nick was just having some emotional problems and that it wasn't Macy that was upsetting him. She stepped outside for a while, clearing her mind.

Joe approached Nick, who apparently was having a deep conversation with Kevin. "Dude," Joe started off "Why are you avoiding Macy?" "I'm not."Nick said blankly. Now, Stella joined the conversation. "Nick, please! We all can tell, even Macy." She confirmed. A wave of guilt overcame Nick. "Just go talk to her."Joe advised. "I'm going to talk her when I'm ready!"Nick declared. "When you're _ready_?"Stella made a dramatic pause. "Nick, do you like Macy?" Nick stood silent, and looked around, anything for an escape. "I need some fresh air." He murmured, and walked towards the door. But once he came to the door, he stopped. There stood a very lonely Macy Misa, in her very tight red and green cocktail dress with her matching heels. She was crossing her arms, obviously cold. He pushed open the doors, and closed it silently, and spoke "Hi Macy."

Joe and Stella swayed together on the dance floor. "I missed you, "Joe whispered into her ear. She smiled. "I missed you too. Hopefully this will teach you to study for your exams next time." "I know, I know. Trust me, it's not very fun repeating senior year without you" Joe complimented. Stella couldn't help but giggle at his cheesy-ness. "And it's not college without my Joe."

Macy still had her back at Nick, but shifted slightly and greeted back, only turning back again, and looking out onto the road. "Macy…"Nick said again, walking closer to her. "What do you want?"She said coldly. The bitterness in her voice made Nick cringe. "Macy, I'm so sorry." This time, Macy turned to face him. "Sorry for what." "I'm sorry for ruining your night at Winter Formal…" he apologized awkwardly. She looked at him with her big brown eyes and stated, "I don't care about that Nick. I care about why have you been avoiding me? I can tell that you've been avoiding me, and it hurts." He quickly took both of her hands and held them with his own. "Nick-" "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but… honestly I don't know why I have been. I don't know what's going on with me. Usually, I have control over myself, know what I'm doing, and feeling. Every time I heard your name, I start thinking about your smile, your laugh." His arms went around her and he buried his face in her hair, whispering into her ear" And I'm… I like you Macy. I have strong feelings for you." Then, he let go and held her face, and pressed his forehead against hers, embracing the moment. She inhaled sharply, responding to his sudden words and actions. "Nick," She said slowly, as she traced his jaw line, hearing his deep shuddering inhales. They stayed like this for a while, until Nick pulled away, looking into Macy's eyes. "I feel the same way."Macy replied. And so, Nick smiled his famous crooked smile, and held her face, pulling it closely to his, and right before their lips connected, he whispered "Mistletoe." Their first kiss, turned into a passionate, steamy one. Macy gasped as Nick bit her lower lip, but continued their kiss. Her hands rested on his chest, and Nick's right hand on the back of her neck, and the left on the waist. Merry Christmas Eve.


End file.
